1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for molding crayons and the like. Although not so limited the invention has particular utility in the reclamation of worn and broken crayons, by melting and molding thereof, to form new crayons or other molded shapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,792, to Goldfarb, discloses a device for molding wax crayons, utilizing wax tablets which may be melted and inserted into a mold. The device is stated to be adapted for use by children "for making crayons in do-it-yourself kits or projects".
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,089, to Norwood, discloses apparatus including a rotating screw for pushing the starting material through a molding die.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,179 discloses a hobby casting mold.
Among earlier patents which relate to mass production of new crayons are U.S. Pat. Nos. 437,751; 536,359; 515,034 and 492,361.
To the best of applicant's knowledge there has been no suggestion in the prior art of apparatus, suitable for use by children, which salvages and converts broken and worn crayons into new crayons.